Antimatter
by AntimatterManticore
Summary: A new superhero comes to Dakota who calls herself Antimatter. But is she really a hero? My second fanfic. (Completed) First chapter updated to make more sense.
1. The Battle

This is my second fanfic, and I only own Antimatter & related characters.

* * *

_**Chapter One **_

_**The Battle**_

Static and Gear were patrolling Dakota. Static seemed to be in another world.

Gear said, "Static, what are you thinking about?"

"Huh?"

"You haven't cracked a joke since we were at the gas station!"

"Oh, yeah, I guess I haven't."

"Virgil!"

"Alright! I was thinking about Shebang."

"What, you have a crush on her?"

"No! I was thinking about have a girl on the team. Since Shebang hasn't been on patrol very much, it doesn't seem like she's still on the team."

"So..." Backpack's alarm cut him off.

"Static, there's a robbery at the jewelry store!"

"Who's responsible?"

"The Meta-breed."

"Again! I thought we put them in jail last week!"

"Apparently they got out." Gear made a u-turn and headed for the jewelry store with Static following closely behind. Right before they got there, someone in a blue suit flew past them.

Ebon looked at the newcomer. "Who's this? Another one of your partners, Static?"

The newcomer looked insulted. "My name is Antimatter, and I work alone!" With that, she fired three red energy bolts right at Shiv, who had started to throw ninja-stars at her. Shiv was unconscious after the second one, and Antimatter brought the third one back.

Talon started to fly at her, but she made a brick wall out of thin air right before Talon got her. Talon fell, but Antimatter picked her up in and energy field and placed her on the ground.

Ebon started to teleport to her, but she landed and transformed into a female version of Dr. Light (A. /N. for those of you that don't know, Dr. Light is a villain from _Teen Titans_ that used light stuff to do his work; I couldn't think of anyone else that has light powers!) and shot some light-rays at him. Ebon only got knocked unconscious because the rays weren't very strong.

After creating the things that the Meta-Breed wears when they are in jail and putting them one each one, some reporters arrived. "

Oh great," she said, "I do not want to be bombarded with questions." She turned to the boys, who got a good look at her.

She had a mask kind of like Spiderman's in the way that it covered her whole face, and it was blue. She had some things in front of her eyes that where red, and she had fiery red hair. Her suit was a one-piece suit that went from her neck down and was blue. She had red gloves and boots that went to her knees/elbows. She also had an atom symbol on her suit that was red. The entire suit looked like it was made of rubber.

Antimatter said, "Could you guys handle the press? I really don't want to talk to them."

"What, are you media-phobic?" Static replied,

"No, I'm just not ready for them! I just thought of becoming a superhero a few days ago!"

"Okay, we get it! Go already if you're so media shy!" Gear seemed pretty irritated for some reason.

Antimatter turned then flew away. The boys landed and waited for the reporters.

Shelly Sandoval was the first to reach the Dakota Duo. She asked, "Static, we saw someone fly away. Who is she, and is she your new partner?"

Static replied, "She said her name was Antimatter, and she's not with us."

Then the other reporters started asking questions like "Is she a Bang baby?" "Have you met her before?" and stuff like that. After the felt that they had answered enough questions, Static and Gear flew away.

* * *

The next day at school, during passing time, the teacher announced, "Class, we have two new students. They have moved up to this class from a lower one. Meet Candy and Cassandra Dio."

They were twins. They both had red hair, green eyes, and were about the same size but other than that they were as different as day and night. Candy was friendly and sat right in between Daisy and Frieda. Cassandra sat in a corner in the back of the room, alone. Candy started talking to all of the girls, Cassandra kept to herself. Cassandra seemed to be smarter then Candy, though.

* * *

After school, Ritchie and Virgil went to the gas station. "Ritchie, this Antimatter girl is making me nervous. Someone got the fight on tape, so everyone thinks she's the hero. My sister thinks she's so cool or something. Adam seems to think that she's going to be better than us 'cuz she quote/unquote "takes her job more seriously". This is whack!" (A. /N. I don't know very much slang or how to use it "properly")

"You're telling me? My next-door neighbors are putting up Antimatter pictures that they made all over the outside their clubhouse, and one of them is a boy! They're only 5 and 7 for crying out loud! And what Adam said, that was ridiculous. We take our job seriously enough to get the bad guys taken down!"

"I know. But there's another thing that's bothering me."

"What?"

"Candy and Cassandra,-you know, the new girls-are both about the same size as Antimatter. They both have red hair, and they could have been around when the Big Bang happened."

"V, you think that one of them is Antimatter?" "I don't know. But if one of them is, which one?"

"I don't know, but we could do a little research."

"Whatever." Virgil practiced for a while with Ritchie then went home.

"It's a Friday, so Adam's probably going to be there. I want to see if he found anything out about this Antimatter person. Oh, and could you fix my Shock Vox? It got fried, thanks to Hotstreak."

"Sure." Then Virgil went home.

Virgil called Ritchie a few hours after he got home to see if the Shock Vox was fixed and the second line wasn't working. A few hours later he and Sharon were waiting for Adam. Virgil got bored and went on patrol with Ritchie. As he and Ritchie flew over Dakota, they saw an explosion! They went to the source of it and couldn't believe what they saw.

"Static! That's Antimatter! She's fighting Rubberband Man!"

"Maybe she is a villain after all!"

Antimatter was fighting Rubberband Man on a rooftop. They didn't seem to notice Static and Gear. A few second later, Antimatter created the thing that Ebon uses to teleport and pushed Rubberband Man into it!

"Static! Antimatter just kidnapped Rubberband Man!"

* * *

How do you like it? If you think you know who Antimatter is, please tell me so I can try to make it less obvious in the next one. Please review! 


	2. The Search

This is my second fanfic, and I only own Antimatter & related characters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Search  
  
"Static! Antimatter just kidnapped Rubberband Man!"  
  
"I know, Gear! I'm not blind!"  
  
"What are we going to do?!?!"  
  
"I guess we'll tell Sharon."  
  
"As Static and Gear or as Virgil and Ritchie?"  
  
"Static and Gear, of course. Wouldn't she ask how we knew if we were our normal selves?"  
  
"Good point, V." They went to several wrong houses to make it seem like they didn't know where the Hawkins lived.  
  
When the got there, Sharon opened the door and Static said, "Is this where Rubberband Man's girlfriend lives?"  
  
"Yes it is, and my name is Sharon Hawkins. Why?" Static told her about what had happened. "Oh no! I was wondering why Adam didn't show up! And I thought Antimatter was a hero!"  
  
"We feel the same way, Miss Hawkins." Gear said, then felt a little embarrassed about calling Virgil's sister "Miss Hawkins".  
  
"Look," Static said, "We're going to have to leave. We have to tell the police so they can put out and APB for Rubberband Man and Antimatter. I'm sorry we have to leave you like this." Sharon nodded and closed the door. Static and Gear went to the police station. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Static and Gear told the police what had happened, Static went home as Virgil and Gear went to look for Antimatter. He didn't know why, but he has kind of disappointed that Antimatter was a criminal, even though he didn't like the fact that everyone thought that she was a great hero. He kind of wished that she decided to be a hero, or better yet, a partner. He thought, I'd better just concentrate on finding Antimatter rather than wishing she was a hero. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Virgil pretended that he had been at Ritchie's house and didn't know about Rubberband Man. Sharon told him and he feigned shock. He tried to comfort Sharon as she began to cry. The doorbell rang and Virgil thought, It's probably just the press, trying to get the story. He opened the door and couldn't believe who he saw! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Who is it that came to Virgil's house? Is it Antimatter? I'd like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter! 


	3. The Explanation

This is my second fanfic, and I only own Antimatter & related characters.  
  
I'd like to thank Draconmouth for reviewing my story, although I would like to know you she thinks Antimatter is.  
  
Even though Draconmouth was the only person that reviewed, I'm going to put up the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Explanation  
  
Virgil opened the door and couldn't believe who he saw!  
  
"Rubberband Man?!?!"  
  
"Hi Virgil! Is Sharon home?"  
  
"Yeah, but-how did you-what's going on?"  
  
Virgil kept doing that until Sharon came to the door. She took one look and RBM and said, "Adam! You're okay! How did you get away?"  
  
She hugged him as he said, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"How did you get away from Antimatter?" Sharon asked, after letting go of him.  
  
"Get away?!?!"  
  
"Yeah! Static and Gear saw her kidnap you!" Virgil said, still shocked.  
  
"Oh no. Can we sit down? I've got a lot of explaining to do."  
  
They all found a spot to sit in the living room and RBM said, "Okay, where do I start?"  
  
"How about when she started fighting you?" Virgil asked.  
  
"About that, we weren't fighting."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Sharon and Virgil said in unison.  
  
"That's right," RBM said, "Antimatter asked me to practice with her because my powers are similar to Ebon's. I agreed. I tried to call you, but the line was busy."  
  
"That would be Virgil's fault."  
  
"Quiet!" Virgil said to Sharon, "So you and Antimatter were practicing together and when Static and Gear flew by they showed up half-way though it and thought it was real."  
  
"They may have seen one of the times that she created Ebon's vortex thing that he uses to travel. She did that so that it would seem more real."  
  
Virgil was thinking, oops, then he realized something. "The police still think that Antimatter kidnapped you! They've got an APB for both of you!"  
  
"Oh great." RBM said, "Now we have to find her and tell the police what really happened before they find her!"  
  
RBM left and Virgil went to his room. He called Gear on his Shock Vox (he got it back) and told him what happened. He got into uniform and "found" RBM and "found" out about Antimatter not being a criminal. "You go to the Police station!" Static said, "I'll find Gear, tell him, and we'll look for Antimatter!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Antimatter landed after a hard day of training. She began to take off her mask when she heard a gun click and a man say "Freeze!"  
  
She turned around to see a police car with a man behind it.  
  
A police officer with a gun.  
  
"What is..."  
  
"You have the right to remain silent..."  
  
"No I don't!" Antimatter said as she ran down the alley. Bullets ricocheted off the walls, but she put up an energy field to protect herself. She was getting tired, though. She ran down the alley with the police following her. At the other end of the alley was the Meta-breed.  
  
Antimatter had two choices: Go with the possibly phony cop or go with the Meta-breed.  
  
She didn't like the sound of either one of those.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RBM, Static, and Gear all flew through the sky (technically, RBM bounced). They saw Antimatter running through an alley and stop. They saw the cop (that obviously hadn't heard the chief's message about to not follow Antimatter) and the Meta-breed on the other end. They tried to save Antimatter, but Ebon got her first. "I've got a score to settle with you!" He said right before he, Antimatter, and the rest of the breed disappeared. "We've got to find them!" Static said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Antimatter was dropped off at the breed's new hideout. She stood up and charged up energy bolts. "All right, what is this? Everyone-gang-up-on- me-day?"  
  
"Very funny. Now, how about we play a little game of revenge!" Ebon leaped at her, but she got out of the way. She managed to take Shiv and Talon out, but she got too weak to get Ebon. "Ha! I knew you had a limited amount of energy!" Antimatter nearly collapsed, but Gear got there and took out Ebon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Afterwards, the Meta-breed got put into a tougher prison and the Dakota duo apologized to Antimatter for thinking she was a criminal. "It's okay, really! Don't worry about it!"  
  
They still felt a little guilty. "Say, Antimatter," Gear said, "If it's O.K. with Static, maybe you could join the team." Static did a double- take.  
  
"Umm... maybe. But I think I need time to think about it first." Antimatter said. She flew away, but not before looking at the other to and saying to herself, "Maybe some other day." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, how did you like it? Do you think I should put Antimatter in future stories? Please review! 


End file.
